


Laurie

by Abiwim



Category: Richard Armitage - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 06:05:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: May is birthday month for myself and 4 friends. In honour of their birthdays I wrote each a short one-shot. Next up is Laurie - May 17.





	Laurie

“Bye, I’ll see you tomorrow,” he said enthusiastically.

“Okay,” she replied “I’m looking forward to it.”

“Oh! Wear your dancing shoes,” he added, as he hung up.

Laurie stood with her phone in her hand, dumbfounded. ‘Wear dancing shoes…what the hell?’ She hadn’t gone dancing in years!  She hoped Richard was not going to take her to a nightclub. She couldn’t imagine him doing so, he was much too private.

She’d met Richard at her niece’s wedding reception. She was shocked to see the object of her affection at a family affair; she was even more shocked when he sat down beside her.

“I love a good wedding,” he nodded in her direction, “how about you?”

“Y-yes, they are lovely,” she stammered. “Are you related to the groom?”

“Yes, how’d you guess?”

“Trust me, Mr. Armitage, I’d know it if you were related to Dorothy.”

He’d laughed at that, insisted that she call him Rich and spent the whole evening chatting.

Now, back in the States and on to the 3rd date and he wanted to take her dancing??  ‘He must be planning on going into Syracuse,’ she thought. She made her way to her closet and started rifling through her shoes. When she was finished there was an untidy pile behind her and 2 pairs in front. She held 1 of each shoe in a hand; in her right was a ½ inch chunky heel sandal in soft blue leather, in the left a 2 inch sandal in white and black leather. A practical woman, she knew no matter how much she wanted to wear the higher heel they would do her no good if she was spending the evening dancing.

The next day she spent a long time getting ready. She took a long hot bubble bath after which she rubbed shea butter into her warm skin. Her hair she wrapped around thick curlers as she applied subtle make up. When she took her hair down it formed a deep-curled halo around her head and shoulders. She sat on the edge of her bed and put her blue shoes on; followed by a pretty floral hi-lo dress.

And then she waited. It seemed interminable; she shook her head, it was her own fault for being ready far too early. Precisely on time, her doorbell rang. Butterflies started in her belly; she knew she was in excellent hands, but that did nothing to settle her tummy.

She took a deep breath and shook out her skirt before answering the door. As she opened the door her eyes widened; before her stood the most handsome man she had ever had the pleasure of knowing. His eyes sparkled like sapphires, and also widened as he gasped. He reached out with a hand and whispered, “Laurie...”

Laurie blushed and took a step back, bidding Rich to enter. He stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him before grasping her by the hand and pulling her toward him. “You look amazing,” he murmured. “I don’t know if I want to share you with anyone.”

“But I spent so much time deciding on my shoes,” she deadpanned.

He paid her no mind. Ducking his head to her neck he nibbled, said, “Nevermind, take them off,” held her close and danced her around the room.


End file.
